Let Go
by TillyLeto
Summary: Slightly AU story of a man trying to overcome his demons and someone being there to help him. One-shot. Terrible Summary sorry!


**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own these characters. The belong to Suzanne Collins and I am simply a fan.**

* * *

_"So let go and So,  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown"_

**...**_  
_

With a slow turn of the knob, the petite blonde woman opened her bedroom door, the space just wide enough for her slim frame to fit through. She was being as quiet as possible, tiptoeing her way in so as to not make any unnecessary noises. It was late in the night and she wanted to make sure that she wasn't being too loud. As she entered the room, the only light that appeared seemed to come from the dim glow of the moon just outside the bedroom's single window and she had to squint to let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the silent room. It was during this time, her eyes scanning mindlessly as she further entered, that she noticed a large shadowed figure sitting at the edge of her bed that lay in the center of the room. A moment of confusion washed over the woman, eyebrows coming together and lips turning downward in a small frown before she realized exactly what was happening.

Walking over to a lamp that sat on top of her wooden dresser, she flipped the switch. The room was suddenly washed over with light, bringing detail to the contents of the room. The woman didn't look around though. Her eyes remained fixed on the back of the man who still remind sitting upright and unmoving on her bed. Her eyes traced the outline of his body. Blue orbs studying his large, broad shoulders and the defined muscles of the man's back and arms in a curious manner. His olive skin gleaming with a light sheen of sweat and his dark hair was a ruffled mess. Then her eyes met the long, faded lines of overlapping scars that were scattered across the canvas of his back. Reminders of a time when things were still rough for the people of Panem.

It had been twelve years since the war. Twelve years since the Mockingjay had killed Coin. Twelve years since the blonde was able to come out of hiding. She still remembered having to fake her own death. The pain she felt knowing the ones that cared about believed her to be dead and the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. She had promised her father, who had gave his own life in saving hers, that she would remain hidden until the entire war was over. And she had. Sleeping in the woods, disguising herself as she made her way through each district before finally settling in Two. Remaining some unnamed citizen who was just trying to survive on streets riddled with poverty and hardship during a great battle. It wasn't until about a year after the rebellion had successfully won that she was even comfortable enough to use her real name again. It was when she saw him again that she was finally free to be who she was once more. Madge.

Taking a few shorts steps until she reached him, his back still turned to her, Madge reached out her small hand and let her nimble fingers trace over the lines of the raised flesh. His warm skin shivered under her touch and a small exhale of breath, shaky and full of uncertainty, leaving the man.

"Another nightmare?" She asked in a soft voice

Her eyes flickering over to the side of his face to catch the steely gaze of his sad, grey eyes as they finally looked over at her at the sound of her voice. He didn't answer, his eyes just remained fixed on hers and the expression behind them giving her all the answers she needed. With a small sigh, she brought her arms to wrap around his wide shoulders as she shifted to standing completely in front of him. He followed her with his gaze, being perfect eye level with her at the moment of sitting. His hands rested lifelessly at his sides.

"Gale…" She whispered quietly as she brought her lips to rest against his forehead, taking in his warm scent that still, after all the years, reminded her of District Twelve. She tightened her grip on him, bringing him closer to her and holding him in a protective embrace. She knew there was nothing she could really do for him. He was still haunted by the things he had seen and done in battle. He was still a broken soldier who relived the horrors of war over and over again. She did everything in her power to be there for him, though. She would make sure to support him and love him and to show him that anything he had done in the past did not make him a bad person now. It was hard for her but she knew it was a must.

"It wasn't your fault Gale. You know this…things...they just happen. You couldn't have predicted it anymore than Katniss or even Prim." She rested her cheek against where her lips had been just moments before. Hands stroking the nape of his neck where his hair began to grow in an attempt to sooth him.

This was something she had to do often. Almost a routine. Nights having to hold him in her arms and sit with him until the pain vanished just long enough for him to get some sleep.

"But it is..." He mumbled against the crook of her neck where he had buried his face. Pulling away just enough to look into her eyes, he gazed at her with tear rimmed eyes as his lips quivered slightly, "Madge..I-"

Before he was able to finish what he was saying, she silenced him by bringing her lips to him. Pressing them softly against his own. After a moment, Madge pulled away from the kiss but remained lingering just near his lips.

"Shhh." She said quietly. "Don't speak."

He looked at her, his face distorting into a look of anguish as he slowly shook his head to retaliate but as she brought her hands to rest gently on the sides of his face, he stopped and let himself listen to what she had to say.

"Just listen to me Gale. What happened was not your fault. It really wasn't. Okay? Prim made her decision to go out there and that was her doing alone. She knew the risks she was running and she knew the outcomes of war. But she made up her mind. People die in war, Gale. The ones that put themselves in those situations know that and yet they still continue to do so anyways. She knew this. She would not blame you, Gale." She explained in a calm but stern manner. Her caring eyes never leaving him once as she spoke.

"That was twelve years ago. Katniss forgave you. Mrs. Everdeen forgave you. It's time to forgive yourself, Gale." She whispered

His eyes moved back and forth as she gazed deeply into her eyes. He still felt so much guilt. So much anger and sorrow. After all this time. But at least he had her. He had Madge to be there for him and show him that maybe, just maybe, it was okay for him to finally move on and be happy. Just as the rest of the people of Panem had. And why shouldn't he? He had everything he needed right in front of him. He had her.

Bringing a hand up to rest on the side of her face, he nodded his head in the slightest way, just enough to show her that he understood.

"I know…" He began. His deep voice coming out softer than usual. "And I will one day but I'm going to need your help."

At his words, Madge sank into his touch. There was nothing she wanted more in the world than to just be there for Gale and love him with everything she had.

"And I'm not going anywhere, Gale. I love you." She whispered.

He gave her a ghost of a smile, the gesture meaning so much to her in that instant that she felt she was on top of the world. He brought his lips to brush softly against hers before he uttered the very words that expressed everything he ever wanted to say to her after all the years they had spent together.

"Thank you."

**...**

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **This was just a small little something that came to me one night and I figured that there can never be too much Gadge stories out there. I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to get some criticism since I haven't written like this in a long time. So please rate and review and have a nice day!

*Update: Yeah..caught my mistakes. Remember people, don't write at four in the morning when you are in desperate need of sleep!


End file.
